chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Absorption
Aura absorption is the ability to visualise and absorb the auras of others. Characters *Linda Tavara has this ability naturally. *Dena Flowren also possesses this ability naturally. *Lewis Miller also had this ability naturally before it was deleted. *Anna Maitland will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Linda Tavara' Linda first developed this ability as the ability to see auras surrounding living beings, which would appear as coloured lights. The auras of animals and humans would differ from each other, and the auras of evolved humans appeared unusually bright. Seeing the auras would make her jealous and make her want to take them, which she discovered she could do via touch. Doing so would kill the victim, and when absorbing the aura of an evolved human, she would gain their ability or abilities as well. She described absorbing the aura of a non-evolved human as gaining an energy boost. Linda's hands glowed bright blue when she accessed this ability, and it seemed to be consciously activated since she could also touch others without absorbing. A person could protect himself or herself from the ability by insuring that her hands didn't touch them. [[Dena Flowren|'Dena Flowren']] Like Linda, Dena can also see auras surrounding living beings and can absorb them, gaining the victim's energy, life and abilities. However, she hasn't to date shown any sign of being particularly driven to do so. Her one use of the ability has been accidental, and most likely due to lack of control so close to manifestation. 'Lewis Miller' Lewis could also see the auras of living beings and could absorb them. To him, the auras were shown as vivid lights, interweaving with what his health viewing showed him. The auras of evolved humans appeared the brightest. His hands would glow as he absorbed an aura. He did experience a temptation to absorb auras, but could usually control this and did so only when the opportunity was favourable for him. He would gain an evolved human's abilities when absorbing the aura, but never displayed any abilities gained thus. 'Anna Maitland' Anna will automatically see the auras of other people and will also see her own aura in reflections. She will be capable of absorbing these auras by placing her hands around a person's head. When she does so, she will drain the victim of energy, killing that individual if she takes enough, and if the person is an evolved human he or she will instantaneously lose his or her abilities. Anna will occasionally temporarily gain these additional abilities, but she will never be able to keep them. The auras will alter as she absorbs them, changing colour and flowing into her hands. Similar Abilities *Aura reading enables one to see and interpret the auras of others *Aura and auma manipulation enables one to see, interpret and manipulate the auras of others *Aura manipulation is the ability to manipulate the auras of others *Aura shifting is the ability to change certain qualities in one's own aura *Aura projection is the ability to project varous types of auras, each having different effects *Aura tracking is the ability to track a person by their aura trail *Using aura mimicry, one can see the auras of others and alter their own to mimic them *Ability absorption is the ability to absorb powers from others and then gain them *Life absorption is the ability to absorb the life of any living being *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb people's life-froce *Absorption, draining and suction can also be used to absorb life, energy and abilities from others Category:Abilities